


Seeds of the Future [Podfic]

by Mithen, thirdlotusprince



Series: Gardens of Wayne Manor [Podfic] [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4A, Childhood Friends, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdlotusprince/pseuds/thirdlotusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Clark Kent's father dies, his mother is forced to take employment with a wealthy family on the East Coast, starting a friendship that will last for years and deepen into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeds of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524113) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Translation into 中文 available: 未来的种子 by Lynx219
> 
> I live in the city and don't have access to a recording studio, thus you will hear ambient noise shifts randomly throughout the fic. I've done my best to minimize it, but let me know in the comments if it remains an issue and I'll see if I can figure out a better solution for future chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tragedy strikes the Kent family, Clark Kent's life turns down a different path.

**Length:** 00:11:22

**Link to Audio File:**   [Seeds of the Future Chp1 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rinmugfw08/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_1_2.m4a%0A)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney

Alarm sound effect_Police Siren - Ambulance Siren by [RelaxNatureSounds](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCymRrkHhzVbYaEtUR4s_KQw)

The Wayne Funeral (Gotham OST 1x01) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

The World has Supergirl by Blake Neely

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYF5S1PD08cyfXIrCEJEdFw)

Subway train sound effect by [TheMSsoundeffects](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheMSsoundeffects)

Wayne Manor (Unreleased Theme Suite from  The Dark Knight Rises) by Hans Zimmer

 

*Yeah, I pulled I lot of sounds and music from a lot of random sources, but I think they work well together and I hope you agree. Thanks for listening!

 


	2. Deep Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kents meet the Waynes.

**Length:** 00:17:09

**Link to Audio File:[Seeds of the Future Chp2 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ml1825oyn8/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_2.m4a)**

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Prayer Garden by Stephen Rhodes

Wayne Manor (Unreleased Theme Suite from the The Dark Knight Rising) by Hans Zimmer

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

 

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my British accent is dismal, doesn't even follow any distinct region's. I am very sorry.


	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends playing outdoors on a rainy spring Saturday has unforeseen results.

**Length:** 00:10:27

 **Link to Audio File:** [Seeds of the Future Chp 3 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/hnzlqc3g1r/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_3_2.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Sounds of Thunder by the River from [Karen Ramirez](https://www.youtube.com/user/whitenoisemp3s)

Dark Creepy Ambient Music #41 - Space Warp (Reality Distortion) by [TBB OneTwoOneSix](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYF5S1PD08cyfXIrCEJEdFw)


	4. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation brings quality treehouse time. Ominous whispers in the dark can be ignored...for now.

**Length:** 00:08:37

**Link to Audio File:[Seeds of the Future Chp 4](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/394fe7oeem/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_4_4.m4a)**

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Ocean Sound Effects from [Sabrina's World](https://www.youtube.com/user/sabrinastar2005)

Best Friend's Since Childhood (The Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

 


	5. Spiderweb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer's first big party at Wayne Manor and the gardens have to be in perfect order.

**Length:** 00:16:06

**Link to Audio File:** **[Seeds of the Future Chp 5](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/h28vd3czhn/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_5_3.m4a) **

**Music Credits:**

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn brings foliage, blackberries--and an accident.

**Length:** 00:11:24

**Link to Audio File:[Seeds of the Future Chp 6](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/zxdisw5hl7/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_6_1.m4a)**

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Ocean Sound Effects from [Sabrina's World](https://www.youtube.com/user/sabrinastar2005)

Bat Swarm Sound Effects from [ProFX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4GumU4tb34)

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of background noise in this one and I apologize for that. I don't know what it was, but there was this incessant screeching outside my window when I was trying to record.


	7. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things happen, and Clark can only be there for Bruce in small ways, but small ways can matter deeply.

**Length:** 00:13:55

**Link to Audio File:**   [Seeds of the Future Chp 7 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/4yzy2jnf1b/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_7.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Howling Wind Sound Effect by [Audio Productions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67eQHYcAUoM)

O God Our Help in Ages Past (King's College Choir) from [Kate Price](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q4ibvuN2Cw)

Sounds of Thunder by the River from [Karen Ramirez](https://www.youtube.com/user/whitenoisemp3s)

Thunderstorm Sound Effect from [TheHalloweenHaunters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10rH37YYvKU)

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

 

 


	8. Frost and Splinters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce deals with the aftermath of his parents' deaths, perhaps as well as he can. From Clark's point of view, that isn't very well.

**Length:** 00:09:53

 **Link to Audio File:**   [Seeds of the Future Chp 8 m4a](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/e22nntfmra/Seeds_of_the_Future_Chp_8.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Bruce’s True Calling (Gotham Season 1 OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

The World has Supergirl by Blake Neely

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Finale! Thanks you all for sticking with me through to the end of this! And stay tuned, cause the next installation will be up next week! ;)


End file.
